My Own Fairy Tail!
by Royal Celestial Prince
Summary: Fairy Tail in the real world! IN MY HOUSE! This is gonna end up with a ton of shipping ! Inspired by Me and Fairy Tail by NewMusic098. T just to be safe.


This story was inspired by Me and Fairy Tail by NewMusic098 and hope you enjoy this story!

My P.O.V

* * *

I was in my room, listening to vocaloid covers in English then listening to them in Japanese. I was really getting into it when it was in Japanese since I had clearly begun to start singing along with the song. I had listened to the song several times before and was beginning to love the Japanese version more than the English so I actually did sing it.

Toni mo kakuni mo koi ni ochita wake de arimasu

Sennen saki same ya ran utae odore ya kokoro moyou

yare yare amata no jinshin wo ita dzura ni...

sonna watashi me ga mikado ni tsukae au sono riyuu wa hitsuju hindesu no

nao demo tte wa sara no koto

tsuki no manimani o te wo haishaku

sono mama, unmei shigosen toppa nemurenai

kono mama hōrai no kyōkai sen kitte mondō muyou

tsuki ni se wo muketa nayotake no

wagamama hime kimi aa kana shishish

toni mo kakuni mo koi ni ochita wakede arimasu

kokushiki tenkou saito kukenbi ooban burumai yongenso

ima sara fushi no kusuri to fuji no kemuri ku yuru watashi ga

kimi ga tame no toki omoiomo ware nani wo sasayakou

soshite jikani mooshimasu

o yome ni hitotsu ikaga desu desu?

sono mama, tenchi kanjousen toppa nemurenai

kono mama, taikutsuna jiyuu yori souran he torai

tsuki ni se wo muketa nayotake no

wagamama na watashi yurushite ne ne ne

atchi wa poi shite kotchi wa hoshikute

atchi wa poi shite kotchi wa

"tonton" "n?"

atchi mo hoshikute kotchi mo yoku・shi・i・no

atchi mo hoshikute hrhrhrhrr...

shitteru jiyuu wo sagasu koto nante ima sara bakage teru

tonari no kago ni tobi utsutta tori mitai janai

shitteru dou yatte mo doko ni demo aru youna niritsu haihan

tsumari zenshin zenrei no ima wa uso nankaja

naikara

unmei shigosen toppa nemurenai

kono mama, hourai no kyoukaisen kitte mondou muyou

tsuki ni se wo muketa nayotake no

ifuu ni doudou touhou ni fuhai

wagamama himegimi aa aishi shishi

When I finished singing I was out of breath so I went to get a bottle of water. That's when the power when out. And I hate the dark unless I'm sleeping so I ran under my bed sheet and hid under it. _Shiz, this had to happen while my parent and my brother are on vacation... the only reason I didn't go is because I was sick... I'm also the youngest. I'm fine with it though. I mean I can play anime with subs without being judged for watching something in another language. Focus! Get candles..._

That's when the power turned on again. I was so relieved. I crawled over to my computer and saw a new tab opened on my computer. It read "Who would you want to meet from your favourite anime." I pondered for a moment as a ton of animes went through my brain. That's when I mindlessly typed Fairy Tail. _It is my favourite anime... how could I not pick it. _The screen went dark for a minute then lit back up. When I say it lit up, IT LITERALLY ALMOST MADE ME BLIND. When I was rubbing my eyes, I was hearing voices behind me. Immediately I ran and one of the people behind me chased after me, sounded like they were wearing a type of metal.

The person cornered me and when I turned around I saw _them_. THE Team Natsu was standing in front of me. I was still a little intimidated. Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu Dragneel and Happy. They were all in front of me. I stepped to Erza and had a stare down with her. She then asked, "Who are you and where are we?". I looked at her and mumbled, "The real world..." She looked annoyed and yelled, "SPEAK UP!" Natsu and Gray looked at me amazed that I was not scared out of my wits. But I was I just didn't show it. "The real world. You guys are famous here! Follow me." I grabbed a frying pan and went upstairs.

I showed them photos of their anime and they were in shock. Lucy spoke up, "So this world knows about everything we do? They know Natsu is a idiot? What weirdos.." Natsu was offended and said "Hey!" I laughed as it begun to rain outside. There was a presence in the corner I didn't notice... It was Juvia...

I looked at her and said, "Juvia, what's the matter?" She looks at me, animatedly crying and says, "This world knows Juvia likes Gray-sama!" Everyone in the room sweat-drops at that. _It's not like you are subtle about it..._

"By the way, you guys are so famous people make stories about you! Here's an example."

I waited for a story to load up while I went over some rules.

"No magic... WHATSOEVER.

No fighting... again WHATSOEVER

Don't leave the house unless you really need to."

"Why can't we use magic."

"In this world no one has magic so it would cause a lot of problems..."

They all looked at me like I was eating like Natsu.

"What? It's normal here."

Natsu and Gray shudder while Lucy says, "This world is so weird..."

"Not my fault... Lemme check the fanfiction..."

I looked at my screen and saw it was still loading when I decided to call my friend, Aqeal.

"Come to my house now! I have a surprise for you."

"Fine... but it may take some time."

I looked at Team Natsu and Juvia and put on my beanie.

"Okay... I may regret asking this but... what kind of food do you guys want for dinner."

That was the question that almost made me die.

I was showing Team Natsu my... nice side.

They clearly can't see the real me... not yet.

I put on head phones and began making what they wanted. Salmon for Happy, Shaved Ice for Gray, Strawberry Cake for Erza, Salad for Lucy and Buffalo wings for Natsu and I.

"Let me help!" said Lucy.

Lucy came down to the kitchen and began helping me to which I smiled.

That's when the doorbell rang.

"I GOT IT!"

It was Aqeal... and Crime Sorciere and Levy and Gajeel...

"Welp why don't you come inside..."


End file.
